Unexpected Love
by Lord Kharl
Summary: Rated T just to be safe   Hogwarts gets a new D.A.D.A Professor, everyone is shocked when the Headmaster announces who he is at dinner. That's all I can think of! Please review, I would really like to know if I'm doing a good job at writing stories  -
1. Chapter 1

Professor Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter

The day had started slowly; Harry had stayed with Ron for the remaining days of summer until the two of them went back at Hogwarts along with Hermione. Harry looked at his list of things he would be needing this year; the same things as last year. He looked around the room and finally realized that Ron was not asleep plus he was not in the room; which probably meant that he was down stairs with the rest of his family. So Harry finally put his list down and started to head downstairs.

"Mum they got a new teacher for D.A.D.A" Ginny chimed in as soon as she saw Harry coming down the stairs, making Harry look up and listen to what Ginny had just told Molly. Harry didn't look surprised, he knew that all the teachers that had taken up that job left after that year; some didn't even finish the year. Harry had started to think that it was Snape who was making everyone quit so he could take that position.

Ron started laughing when Harry came down, "Mate, you probably want to take a good look in the mirror!" Fred and George looked up, a grin coming across their faces. Ginny ignored everything and looked at her schedule for the semester.

"Do I really look that ridiculous?" Harry laughed and ran towards the bathroom to look at his appearance, a moment of silence. A roar of laughter was heard from the bathroom and Harry stumbled out; face red from laughter.

Molly looked at Fred and George, her eyes throwing daggers, "FRED! GEORGE!" The two twins knew that that was there cue to run! "Boys get back here and apologize to Harry!" Molly shouted in anger,

"It's okay " Harry stated, still full of laughter.

"Children we need to leave to get all of your things for school and then you're off!" Molly said putting her hands on her waist and looked at the boys and her daughter.

All of them had made it safely to Diogon Ally, Ron and Harry immediately spotted Hermione; her face lightened up as they called out to her and ran to greet her.

"You guys! Where not kids anymore!" She laughed and hugged both Ron and Harry, it was good to be with people she knew.

"Hermione I heard from Ginny that there is going to be a new Professor for D.A.D.A this year. Do you know who?" Harry asked looked at her with hope in his eyes.

"I'm surprised that they haven't given the job to Professor Snape!" She exclaimed and the three started shopping for school supplies while talking about the two Professors.

"Wouldn't it be impossible for Snape to teach two classes?" Ron asked and looked around for the next shop, unaware of someone following behind them listening.

"If it's Snape I bet he could teach two classes, besides I don't think he wants anyone to mess with his potions" Harry put in.

"Right you are !" All three of them turned around slowly, only to be looked down upon none other than Snape! "So care to tell me why the three of you are talking about me?" He raise an eyebrow and looked at them suspiciously.

Harry, Ron and Hermione felt as if he was going to take away points, but they knew that the professor couldn't.

"When you three _Gryffindors _are talking about me, address me as _Professor_!" And with that he started walking away.

"We have to ask him if he knows about the new Professor!" Harry spoke quickly and started to race after Snape, his two best friends at his heels following madly after him.

"PROFESSOR!" Harry shouted finally making Snape turn around and stop, Harry not expecting this ran into the Professor and both of them fell. When Ron and Hermione arrived they started getting weird ideas in there heads.

"Harry bloody hell! I didn't know you like Snape!" Ron blurted out and immediately turned scarlet and put his hands to his mouth.

"Ron it was an accident!" Harry shouted, still on top of the Professor.

"Potter!" Snape's voice was low and dangerous , he immediately pushed Harry off and asked the three what had happened to make Harry go mad.

"Who is the new Professor!" The three of them said simultaneously catching Professor Snape off guard.

"The three of you better not be planning anything! If I found you are 100 points will be lost from each of you!" Snape threatened and left without giving them an answer.

"RON! HARRY!" It was Ron's mum shouting for them, it was time to go to Hogwarts and find out who the new Professor for D.A.D.A was!


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hello to anyone who is reading this story! I was wondering if any of you could give me suggestions for the next chapter, I would really appreciate it. The thing I would really appreciate is reviews, I really want to know if I'm doing bad or good. I can take any kind of reviews; I just need something that will help me to improve.


	3. Unexpected and Unwelcomed Visitor at Din

**Unexpected and Unwelcomed Visitor at Dinner**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p><strong>Last night<strong>

"Are you sure that you can do this?" Dumbledore asked looking at the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, his emerald eyes glittering in the moon light.

"It's my choice, I command you too get me a body; you obviously are having a hard time keeping a teacher for a certain class!" He smirked and closed his eyes, trying to remember what it felt like to be in a body.

"I can do that, just one problem" Dumbledore paused and put his hand to his beard, his eyes twinkling, "Should you still go by your name?" The question had startled the founder,

"I think that would be perfect, what about Severus?" Salazar asked, remembering that he was the founder and the head of Slytherin.

"What about him?" Dumbledore asked thinking as to why the question was brought up.

"I _am _the founder of the Slytherin house and now _he_ is the head of my house." He whispered into the silent night, finally opening his eyes; he saw the Headmaster thinking of what to do.

"We can't switch head houses, sorry about that Salazar. I'll be going now to finish the preperations for your arrival." Dumbledore stroded out of the portrait room; Salazar Slytherin was coming back.

**Around dinnertime when everyone arrived off the train.**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in the door way of the castle, watching the ghosts head to the great hall. Everyone was rushing around whispering and talking loudly about the new Professor that was going to be teaching.

"Harry lets hurry up, we don't want to be late!" Hermione said while taking a hold of his robe, leaving Ron to follow after them. It had been awhile since the three of them had just stood together and look at the castle. When the three of them entered the Great Hall they looked for the new Professor. Harry felt an intense sharp pain coming to his scar, he could see that the Headmaster was eyeing him so he didn't put his hand up; he knew it was probably the Dark Lord.

"Ron, I've seen him before!" Harry whispered into his best friend's ear, while they took their seats with the other Gryffindors. But what was the _he _doing at Hogwarts?

Dumbledore rose up and went over to the podium where he would talk with the students before dinner, the pain was coming down really hard on Harry; before he knew it he gasped in pain and grabbing Ron's shirt letting himself rest.

"Bloody hell, Harry you okay?" Ron looked at his best friend in concern, Harry's grip on Ron's robes tightened as more pain came back; Voldemort was trying to get into his mind again, he couldn't let it happen. Hermione saw what was going on and nearly raised her hand but stopped herself, she knew Harry didn't want any attention right now.

"Whats wrong with Harry?" Hermione whispered to Ron, while Ron was trying to keep Dumbledore from seeing what was going on.

"Please give our new Professor S-Salazar a-" He stopped as soon as he saw Harry stand up, there was something off with the boy. "Harry is there something you would like to saw to the Professor?" His voice obviously full of concern for the 'young' wizard; Harry had never acted this way before so what made this special?

"Shut Up!" Harry shouted and clutched his head to where the scar was, everyone was looking at him bewildered; Harry couldn't take the torture from the Dark Lord. "Stop talking to me!" Harry screamed and pulled out his wand scaring everyone. Salazar just sat there waiting to see what was going to happen, Harry had caught his attention the moment Harry stood up.

"_Harry Potter my boy, you need to switch houses. You know which house!" _It was the Dark Lord! How had he entered though?

"I'll never switch into that house! I won't become a monster like you!" Harry shouted and cast a spell forcing the Dark Lord to come out, everyone gasped and sat still. Salazar stood up to see what was going on.

"_Harry you can't deny your destiny with the Slytherins, that's where you belong!_" Voldemort hissed at Harry and pulled out his wand pointing it at the-boy-who-lived. The Dark Lord started to pace back and forth waiting for Harry's answer, ***"**_**Harry, both you and I know that you belong in Slytherin! Harry if you say no in Parseltongue or even aloud I'll kill everyone here**_**"* **Voldemort hissed while encircling Harry, waiting once again.

So both of them know Parseltongue? I guess teaching will be interesting. Salazar smiled and sat back down.

"P-Professor Doumbledore, can you please get the 'Sorting Hat'?" Harry swallowed hard, he didn't want his friends to die.

"_A wise choice Harry Potter_" The Dark Lord laughed as Dumbledore summoned the hat, "_Alright Harry the moment has come, to see which house you're really supposed to be in!_" Voldemort grabbed Harry's arm and violently trudged him to the 'Sorting Hat'

"Soyou're here again! You had chosen not to be put in Slytherin, when it was obvious to me that _is and will_ still be where you belong!" The 'Sorting Hat' had taken everyone by surprise.

'That's an outrage! Harry was supposed to be in my house but the boy _chose_ which house?' Salazar thought to himself, his was outraged. "_**What made you not choose my house boy?**_" Harry looked up at Voldemort then at the Professors, someone had just spoke to him in Parseltongue and he knew; he didn't see who spoke though.

"_NOW! Which house his Harry Potter in?_" Voldemort laughed aloud while he talked with the Hat placing it on Harry.

"STOP IT!" Hermione shouted and started to run towards Harry, if not for Ron she would probably have been dead.

"Just as I said first year Potter! SLYTHERIN!" The Hat shouted, Ron, Hermione and Harry's faces paled as soon as the Hat resorted him.

"_Well Harry, I expect a lot from you now!_" And with that the Dark Lord left, as soon as he left the Headmaster put up a protection charm on the whole entire castle,

"Potter, stay with Gryffindor, it's only right!" Dumbledore said with a smile on his face.

"Professor, may I leave?" Dumbledore knew that he needed time, but Harry was going to be staying in Gryffindor, hopefully and quickly eyed Salazar looking at Harry with ambition in his eyes.

"Yes, also let the feast begin!" Dumbledore smiled as if forgetting what just happened.

Harry ran from the Great Hall with his two best friends behind him, Ron and Hermione looked worried.

"Guys don't worry, you heard what Professor Dumbledore said; I can stay in Gryffindor!" He gave a half smile but knew that he was going to be annoyed a lot with the Slytherin plus the new Professor; Salazar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: please review _<strong>


	4. The Beginning of Trouble

The Beginning of Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you **kitsune's miko : **for your brilliant ideas!

Harry awoke to no noise in the room; he had had another nightmare about Voldemort last night. He looked around to find everyone gone and quickly glanced over at his clock, he had overslept! Harry jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed and glanced over at his schedule, it was Defence Against the Dark Arts! Harry groaned and quickly rushed away from Gryffindor Tower and made his way down to class.

"Potter, late on your first day back! Detention!" Salazar said in a cold voice which reminded Harry of Snape; the potions master.

"But the bell just rang Professor" Harry argued trying not to make any eye contact with his class mates, he could hear Malfoy snickering; which made him angry.

"Yes the bell just rang and as of yet you are still not in your seat." He replied with a sneer, his cold gaze fell over Harry. When Salazar looked at Harry it seemed like he had sucked all the heat from his body.

"I was looking for an empty seat, sir." Harry spoke in protest,

"Back talking I see. 10 points shall be taken from Gryffindor." Salazar then pointed to an empty seat near the front of the class, he watched as Harry stood in defiance. He was obviously very stubborn.

"But-" He knew that he couldn't win but something told him that he shouldn't give up.

"And _continued _defiance on top of that, another 10 points from Gryffindor. If you are _wise _I would suggest taking a seat _NOW!_" Salazar hissed and watched Harry a little longer.

"..." Harry quickly went to the seat the Professor Salazar picked, 'Great! I already lost our house 20 points _and _received detention' Harry bitterly thought and he started to get his things...they weren't there. He forgot his things back in the dormitory!

"Potter what seems to be the problem _now?_" Salazar asked emphasizing the now, he heard Draco snicker and immediately turned around; emerald eyes showing anger. "I can't believe I'm doing this, 5 points from Slytherin!" Salazar said shamefully.

"I forgot my things" Harry said, his eyes locked with Salazar's emerald eyes, he raised an eyebrow and continued to look at Harry in anger; Harry hadn't given him any respect.

"Care to repeat what you said again _Properly_" Harry looked at the Professor in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked still not understanding the Professor, Salazar flashed Harry a dangerous look which still had Harry

"_**I believe that you'll be serving detention for two weeks straight!" **_Salazar spoke in Parsletongue, he didn't want to keep on humiliating Harry, after that Harry made the connection; Salazar was a Parslemouth.

"What's wrong with how I asked-" Harry received a death glare from the Professor and looked down at the desk; thinking how the question was wrong. He looked at Hermione desperately trying to get her to tell him what he did wrong, Hermione kept on looking at him and finally whispered to Harry;

"You didn't address the Professor the right way" Salazar had very good hearing and turned around with a gleam in his eye,

"5 points from Gryffindor, Hermione next time think about your actions!" Salazar spoke and walked away only to be interrupted by Harry once again!

"Professor why don't you take points away from the other house? They seem to be talking more than Hermione! Or is it that you just want to humiliate Gryffindor?" Harry had lost his temper and he saw that Salazar was growing quite mad at him.

"STAY AFTER CLASS POTTER! I will not put up with that attitude of yours!" Salazar shouted, he watched the boy leave and released a sigh, "Class is dismissed for today!" Salazar snarled, he was seething with rage from Harry, the boy was very stubborn.

Harry watched as the students left, the only ones that stayed were Ron and Hermione.

"Harry are you okay?" Ron asked full of concern for his best friend forgetting that Harry was in trouble, Harry just looked at his best friend and gave him a smile. The three friends turned around when they heard someone clearing there throat; Professor alert! The three of them thought together.

"I believe I asked only for Harry!" Salazar remarked and looked at Hermione and Ron with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry Sir, we just wanted to know if Harry was okay." Hermione said quickly before Ron gave a stupid remark, the Professor eyed the two students and finally let out a long sigh that made all three of them 'jump'

"Potter has detention, please leave us!" The Professor said impatiently and waited till they left, as soon as Ron and Hermione were out of sight he grabbed Harry's arm and led him to his office.

"P-Professor?" Harry stuttered in shock and stumbled over some of the work that Salazar was doing knocking the papers all over the place.

"Watch it Potter!" He hissed and went over to his desk and started working; Harry just stood staring around waiting for the teacher to say something or make him do something.

"Should I clean the mess up?" Harry asked, trying to get the teacher talking again so that the time would go by fast. Salazar didn't say anything, Harry didn't want to make Salazar mad so he started to clean up. He felt a sudden chill and heard a whisper, Harry quickly turned around in alarm only to find that there was no there.

"What's wrong Potter?" Salazar asked seeing the boy turn around fast; fear rising inside him. Harry just looked at Salazar and shook his head implying that nothing was wrong, Salazar saw right through him and smirked leaving Harry in confusion.

"Professor, I stacked the papers back" Harry stated and looked up at the Professor; he had gotten really bored and tired of standing.

"Potter, you are to stand for an hour, reflecting on your actions that got you in detention. After that you may leave, I will not be able to see you on your way because I'm leaving for a meeting." Salazar said and grabbed his green cloak and started for the door, only to be stopped by Harry. "What _now_?" He hissed with annoyance

"How am I supposed to know when an hour is up if your leaving?" Harry asked, Salazar saw his eyes grow with worry, Salazar smirked and waved his hand making a clock appear for Harry. "Thank you" Salazar looked at him; waiting, "Sir" Harry caught the hint and with that he saw the teacher leave. Harry stood in that spot, his eyes trying to look at the clock but he forced himself not to think about it or even look at it. He was bored, anyone to talk with would be fine; even if it was the Dark Lord himself.

"_Harry Potter_" A voice hissed inside Harry's head, naturally he would have fought so the voice wouldn't be talking with him. "_What are you doing out of bed?_" Why was the voice concerned?

"Why are you concerned?" Harry spoke aloud, he didn't have to worry about people listening to him; or did he?

"_You should be in bed, reliving all your fears!_" The voice cackled and then went silent; as if it wasn't there anymore. Harry gulped and looked around, finally letting his curiosity get the better of him; 3 minutes till his detention was over. "_One question Harry Potter!_" The voice came back. Harry nodded and waited. "_Do you like the new Professor?_" He stood there stunned. Like the teacher? Salazar already gave him many reasons to hate him. How could he ever like Salazar?

"No!" He practically shouted, with that the bell rang letting Harry know that he could leave.

"_Pity, I could help you so that he won't give you detention or even take point away._" Harry though about it and shook his head, if he did those kind of things; he knew people would think very wrong about it and rumors would start.

"I have no interest and goodnight." Harry whispered and went out the door, something had enraged Harry causing him to slam the door shut.

**Harry in his bed at the dormitory sleeping (having nightmares)**

"_Where is the boy!_" The Dark Lord shouted and kicked one of his death-eaters from anger, he quickly went over to one of them and spat in his face "Luscious I told you to bring the boy to me! What don't you understand?" At that moment Harry saw green lights and knew that Voldemort had killed Draco Malfoy's dad, he woke with a start and saw that it was around five in the morning, Harry couldn't stand this; he was seeing people die because of him. He quickly got dressed and rushed through the hallways, not noticing Snape.

"POTTER!" He shouted, making Harry stop in fear, he noticed that Potter had deep fear in his eyes.

"He killed him!" Harry shouted and started to cry, even though he didn't like he still felt pity for his son. Snape just stood there stunned, still puzzled at what Harry was talking about,

"Potter calm down and explain everything to me" Harry looked at Snape and shook his head,

"I can't sir, I have to see Professor Dumbledore" He put in quickly and started for the entrance to the Headmasters office.

"Potter there is a teacher meeting going on, don't bother them" Snape said and left to go somewhere were Harry didn't know.

"_Lemon drop_" Harry guessed and to his amazement the eagle started to turn and Harry was lead up, he stopped short as he heard Professor McGonagall and some other teachers; he suddenly felt nervous and was hesitant upon knocking. He knew that his appearance was awful, it always had been whenever he had nightmares about the Dark Lord.

"Come in Harry" The Headmaster spoke, he could hear the Professors gasping and finally the door opened and Harry went inside. His eyes immediately fell on Salazar, at that moment he noticed he was being watched and quickly averted his gaze to the Headmaster. "What seems to be troubling you for you to come to me at this hour?" Harry saw Professor Salazar smirk,

"Could I talk to you in privet?" Harry asked uncomfortably, he could feel everyone's gaze on him, making his skin crawl.

"It's okay Harry my boy, they are all teachers here. They won't do anything to hurt you" Harry laughed at what Dumbledore said and quickly covered his mouth, he could feel embarrassment rise within him. Why though?

He knew that the Headmaster was going to tell the other teachers so he might as well just tell them himself. "I saw Voldemort kill-" Minerva gasped and Harry turned towards her,

"Who did he kill Potter?" Minerva continued, forgetting that Harry had asked Dumbledore; the Headmaster didn't mind.

"Luscious Malfoy, it was a dream so I'm still not sure." Harry said uncomfortably, more gasps.

"Harry my boy, did the Dark Lord say anything to him before he killed?" He saw Harry fill with dread.

"In my dream Voldemort was mad, he had kicked one of the death-eaters and asked where-" He flinched and could feel tears coming to his eyes.

"Asked where what is?" Salazar asked, intrigued by Harry's nightmare.

"He asked where I was, Voldemort had told Luscious to bring me to him, then he asked him what he didn't understand about his order and killed him" Harry finished and quickly wiped the tears that were about to fall; away. Everyone was quite.

"Harry, rest up for now and we'll discuss this later" Dumbledore smiled at the boy and let him return to his chambers.

**After Harry left**

"Does Potter have dreams life that often?" Salazar asked, the headmaster just nodded and dismissed the meeting; for a new day had just started.


	5. No classes but Manners and Punishment

***** No Classes but Manors and Punishment *****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter also this is my last time putting in a disclaimer, I already know that I don't own Harry Potter and the characters; plus I'm getting tired of writing it in. So everyone **_**please **_**keep that in mind when you don't see a disclaimer on my stories that have chapters.**

* * *

><p>Harry had stayed up after the telling some of the Professors and the Headmaster about Lucius Malfoy's death. How would Draco take the news? He wondered and smiled and started getting ready,<p>

"Mornin Ron" Harry said cheerfully and Ron started to look relieved, Harry was okay. He was glad to see his friend was alright.

"Harry you gave me a scare when you hadn't returned, how long was detention?" Ron put in and both the Gryffindors left without having the question answered. "Hermione and I had gone looking for you last night; you won't believe what we found!" Ron exclaimed and the two boys finally made it to the Great Hall for breakfast, for some reason everyone had an unhappy look on their faces.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Both Ron and Harry asked as soon as they sat down at their table,

"Why don't you take a look around, notice anything different with the arrangement of the table?" Hermione asked with a sad smile, the two boys did and noticed that there were three forks, a plate and a bowl on top of it and one knife followed by two spoons and a 'glass' plus napkins. The forks and spoons were different sizes. Everyone turned to the head table; where the Professors were when they heard Minerva tapping her glass, making the sound resonate.

"Before today starts, I would like to tell you that there will be no classes, Quidditch will still go as according to the schedule. The main reason original class are cancelled is because it has come to the attention of all of us; the Professors and I. You all lack manors!" Harry could hear everyone groan in protest, this was very unlike of Dumbledore. "The classes will be as long as the original, and with that please enjoy breakfast, I have one more announcement but that will be made later after you are all done eating." Dumbledore said and then finally let the students start eating, mail and those things started coming a little later during breakfast.

Harry looked around and noticed that all the tables were packed; he must have called everyone for this.

"This is an outrage!" Harry hissed through gritted and threw down the newspaper, in bold letters it read: **"Sirius Attacks On Minister".** The three friends new that it couldn't be true,

"This is outrageous, listen to what the Minister said: **I was walking to the trial room and Sirius came out of nowhere and attacked me!**" Hermione practically shouted in anger and stood up forgetting that she was at the Great Hall.

"Something the matter Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked at the girls sudden outburst,

"Sorry, Sir" Hermione went red in the face and sat back down

"Why is it that the weird things only happen to Harry, Ron and Hermione Albus?" Minerva whispered,

"That I'm not sure of" He replied with a sad smile on his face

"We have to do something! They'll put him back in Azkaban!" Ron whimpered at the thought of having to save him again, the first time that they had 'rescued' him he was in the hospital ward.

"We could talk to Professor Snape, he knew Sirius after all and he helped us sort of the last time we rescued Sirius, maybe he could help us again" The three friends started to lower their voices, they knew if anyone heard them, they would suffer a lot of consequences.

"Harry, he's your godfather! Go ask to speak with Snape in private, he should know something about the attack" Hermione then took something out of her pocket, looking around before she did so, to make she she wasn't caught.

"How did you get that?" Harry whispered to Hermione, she only smiled at him.

"What is that?" Ron asked, rather taken back by the colour.

"It's called 'Veritaserum' it makes the drinker tell the truth, it doesn't matter what the question is." Hermione whispered to Ron.

"If talking to the Professor won't work, were going to have to break a lot of rules! Not that it's new to us" Harry whispered.

"Kay, so whose going to the Professor?" Harry asked; his heart took a dive when Hermione and Ron gave him a sympathetic smile.

"We'll walk with you to the Professor, that's all we can do! The rest of it is up to you Harry!" Hermione finally said, breaking up the whispering. The other Gryffindors and been looking at them awkwardly as they had been discussing there plan.

Hermione and Ron finally got up pulling Harry up to his feet, "Blimy Harry, the Professors are looking at us" Ron gulped and the three of them nervously made their way towards the table, they could feel everyone's eyes on them as they walked.

"Good luck!" Hermione said and walked away reluctantly,

"Let's make sure your godfather doesn't end up back in prison for no reason Harry" Ron whispered and gave his best friend a pat on the back before joining up with Hermione.

As soon as Hermione and Ron left Harry's side his legs felt like jell-o. Dumbledore greeted Harry with a smile,

"Harry, is there anything I can do for you my boy?" Harry flinched and brought his gaze up to the Headmaster,

"There is nothing Professor Dumbledore" Harry said and made his way over to Professor Snape, his heart was beating very fast as he passed Salazar, who nodded at him.

"Ah, Mr. Potter" Snape spat out and continued to look at Harry.

"P-Professor Snape, there is something that I _need _to ask you" Harry stuttered, he could feel Salazar smirking at him.

"What is it Potter?" Snape asked with a sigh

"Can we speak in privet though?" Harry asked, looking around worriedly, but then heard Snape snort

"Why can't you just tell me here?" Harry stiffened and recalled Hermione's words _"If talking to the Professor won't work, were going to have to break a lot of rules!" _Harry looked at the Professor and felt his face going pale,

"Potter what's the matter?" It sounded as if the Professor was truly worried, he couldn't blow it.

"Nothing Sir, I just need to talk with you in privet" Harry urged himself to stay composed and not yell. He started to get very angry, "_Please_" Harry whispered and put his head down in shame, this was the first time he had ever felt humiliated and ashamed.

"No" Was the final answer Harry received, he looked at Snape with anger and determination, Harry looked over to Ron and Hermione who smirked

"Great, they've already started" Harry muttered under his breath and started to leave,

"Potter, if I find you Wesley and Granger planning anything, I'll make sure you never see the outside world till school's out!" Professor Snape hissed, at hearing that Harry spun around facing Snape, his face was contorted with rage.

"It's not their fault! Plus I could care less about seeing the outdoors; I already have detention for two weeks!" Harry hissed, still trying to keep his calm but failing.

"You made your point, and care to explain how you got detention on the very first day?" Snape mused and crossed his arms, Harry had never been this stubborn before.

"No, I don't _care _to explain how I got detention!" Harry hissed and made his way back to the table.

"Wonder what he wanted," Salazar said and gazed at Harry.

"I wonder how he got detention from somebody besides me" Snape smirked

"Looks like we're on to the next plan! We have to get Snape to somehow drink the potion" Hermione whispered as soon as Harry joined back with them, Harry and Ron both turned white; so this was what Hermione meant by '_Were going to have to break a lot of rules_ .

Everyone turned their attention to towards the Headmaster as they heard a ringing from the cup that Professor McGonagall had rang,

"Each house will be going with two Professors for the lessons! When I call your house please come over to the Professor that will be instructing you." Dumbledore announced and took a scroll from Minerva and headed towards his podium. "Gryffindor you will be with Professor Salazar and Professor Snape"

'Why did the world have to hate me' Harry thought and looked at his friends who were smiling, their eyes said 'perfect' "Does that mean were going to use the potion on Snape during the lesson?" Ron whispered to Hermione and Harry both of them nodded and listened as the rest of the houses where given a Professor

"Slytherin with Professor McGonagall and Hagrid" Harry heard Draco let out a long sigh and started to whine. Draco probably hadn't been informed that his father was dead.

"Guys I'll be right back" Harry smiled evilly and started towards Malfoy, before Harry could reach Malfoy he was stopped by someone grabbing his wrist tightly making him wince in pain. "Let me go!" He said harshly and tried to yank his arm away, when he looked up to who caught him his heart froze; Salazar!

"And where do you think you're going Potter?" He grinned and lead him back to his friends, "Keep an eye on him you two, we wouldn't want anything to happen to him now, would we?" Salazar told Harry's two friends with a smirk on his face.

"Alright teachers, please take your students!" That had started the rest of the day.

"What did he mean by that?" Ron asked, Hermione just shrugged her shoulders and Harry seemed confused. The Gryfindors followed Professor Snape and Salazar outside to their destination, till Harry messed up!

"Why do we have to deal with those two?" Harry hissed underneath his breath to Ron who was walking along side Harry

"Excuse me?" Snape snapped "Who said that? Potter come back here."

"Yes Professor Snape" Harry groaned and quickly fell back,

"Salazar take him back to your classroom for punishment" Snape ordered, Salazar took Harry by his cloak and led him to his classroom, a smirk never leaving his face.

"Now are you happy with what you achieved Potter?" Salazar wisely said and grin came over his face.

"..." came from Harry's mouth,

"Now for your punishment...get into these clothes..."

"What?" Harry gasped as Salazar took out a type of maid outfit which looked very short, "What the hell this?" Harry exclaimed

"Watch your language! Put this on Mr. Potter!" Salazar threw the outfit to Harry who on purpose missed and didn't bother to pick it up.

"I'm _NOT _wearing _THAT_!" Harry spat,

"Potter as I last recalled, I am the teacher, _NOT _you! You will do as I say, when I say it and you will not argue with me." Professor Salazar said and started to get closer to Harry,

"I don't care if you're the teacher, dressing a student is against school rules!" Harry stammered, he could feel his heart starting to beat faster as the Professor got closer to him.

"There is no such rule as that Mr. Potter" Salazar smirked and picked up the outfit, "Put it on" Salazar's voice was dangerously low.

"Never" Harry protested and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Fine, you give me no other choice" Salazar whispered a binding charm on Harry so he couldn't go anywhere but he knew what was going on. Salazar took the top of the uniform and laid it out with the rest, he led Harry to the wall and slowly started to take his shirt off.

Harry shivered as he felt the Professors hand across his chest, he hated it but at the same time he sorta liked it; he defiantly loved being with the Professor when he wasn't giving him detention or taking away house points. "Get your hand away from….me you pervert" Harry muttered under his breath. It was no good, the Professor had full control of him.

"I think you like this," Salazar teased and stroked Harry's bare chest before pulling the top on him, "Next goes the pants" Salazar smirked and started to undo Harry's pants. He worked slowly savoring every moment of pain he saw on Harry's face, the more he continued to work at taking the pants off the more Harry's face turned into pleaser.

"S-stop!" Harry whispered, ashamed of the feelings he was feeling, this wasn't right! Sure he liked the Professor a lot, but he never imagined this to happen.

"By the way things look, it seems as if you like this," Salazar said and decided not to play around anymore; so he pulled the pants off and put the mini black skirt on him. "Perfect, all you need is the bonnet!" Salazar laughed,

"Why are you doing this?" Harry moaned and tried to get out of Salazar's grasp.

"Looks like you can still put up a fight despite your feelings, I know how you feel towards me." Salazar whispered in Harry's ear and tugged at his hair,

"You're worse then-" Harry was stopped by the coldness that pressed against his lips. It was soft but cold, Harry realized that he was being kissed and automatically slapped the Professor only to gasp in shock, "I'm sorry" Harry said after Salazar had pulled back, Harry put his fingers to his lips to see if it was real.

"I found out something about you today, you really do intrigue me." Salazar said, holding onto Harry unwilling to let him go as if he would disappear.

"What about punishment?" Harry broke the connection of silence and took a little step back.

"You are to keep that outfit on for the remainder of the day" Salazar announced and led Harry outside.

"You've got to be kidding!" Harry protested and stopped dead in his tracks

"Why would I joke about it?" Salazar asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of all kinds of punishment, you _had _to choose this!" Harry said, his voice full of anger, embarrassment and shame,

"Fine; then you are to clean my classroom _every inch_ of it" Salazar sighed as started to lead Harry back to the classroom for his _punishment_.

_(__**AN: **__I'm going ahead because I don't want to put anything really kinky, for a certain person)_

"That's enough Potter, get back in your clothes and lets head out" Salazar said keeping his voice down as if someone was eavesdropping.

"_Finally_" Harry muttered under his breath and quickly got dressed, he looked at the clothes and in an instant they disappeared, Salazar turned his heads toward Harry then turned his head back letting a soft laugh escape his lips.

"Professor, why do we need to learn about proper manors?" Harry asked trying to keep up with the Professor who was walking rather fast,

"Because you all _lack _manors!" Salazar said with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>The next chapter is a continuation,


	6. Authors Note 2

**Authors Note**

**Dear readers, sorry for not updating in a really long time! I plan on updating as soon as the weekend comes. Also PLEASE I urge you to review to help me out!**


	7. Continued

Continued

_Voldmort talking to Harry and the other way around, inside Harry's head_

**Parsletongue is bold**

"Lesson number one will be how to speak to your betters." Salazar directed to the class.

"Professor Salazar and I shall give you an example" Snape said to the class of Gryffindors.

"First of all, when asked a question respond properly, Professor Snape please" Salazar said eyeing Harry; who was looking at him not in shock but resentment

"Where are you going?" Salazar began while thinking up the partners in his head,

"Nowhere _sir_" Snape practically spat out, he then averted his gaze to Harry who had his hand to his mouth; probably trying not to laugh! The weird thing was that Professor Snape actually sounded sincere about what he said!

"Wish I could see Snape like that, polite!" Ron muttered into Harry's ear while both of them tried hard not to laugh out loud. Hermione came up behind them and tapped their shoulders to let them know that she was there,

"Both of you would be dead if you got caught laughing at them, especially you Harry! Remember that Professor Snape and Professor Salazar are the teachers!" Hermione hissed while the two teachers where demonstrating, but not really caring.

"Don't forget Salazar, he seems to like giving you detention!" Ron whispered to Harry, still wondering why they needed manner lessons. So the three friends just stood there with their classmates

"Granger!" Salazar snapped. "It's not polite to speak while the teacher is talking!"

"Sorry". Hermione whispered going bright red

"Sorry, _what_?" He sneered at the blushing girl.

"Excuse me?" Hermione questioned curiosity and annoyance laced in her tone.

"You did not say sir. When addressing your betters you say either sir or madam." He addressed the rest of the class. "Now try again."

"Sorry sir." She gritted her teeth together.

"Repeat that I can't hear you." Laughter could be heard coming from the Slytherians as the Gryffindor's prefect student was ridiculed in front of the entire class.

"Sorry sir." Hermione practically yelled before running out of the class in near tears.

"Looks like the filthy little mud blood is finally learning her place." Draco snickered to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Such a rude outburst, not becoming of a young lady." Salazar sneered. "But what can you except from someone of such dirty heritage?" The Slytherians laughed at his off handed comment

"Why you!" Ron shouted and jumped up.

"Ron stop!" Harry harshly whispered and dragged Ron back down.

"Did you just hear what he said about Hermione?" Ron huffed, lowering his voice a bit as the laughter started to die down. "Someone ought to sock him a good one."

"I heard and I don't like it either but what can we do about it? Right now Salazar holds all the power, well along with Snape" Harry said harshly, not liking what he said.

"But-"

"We'll think up of something later, we can't be the only ones who hate Salazar. We can hold a meeting in the common rooms tonight."(What book is this in; they could have the meeting in the hidden room)

"Potter, Wesley, care to share something with the rest of the class." Snape walked up to their table.

"No sir." The two chimed in together, both hating the bitter taste it left in their mouths.

"Then hush up and pay attention or I'll start deducting points." He drawled with that greasy smirk plastered on his face.

"Yes sir."

Snape turned around making his cloak flare out as he walked to the front of the class. "We will put you into groups of two, and we'll indicate who the superior is." he glanced at the student before making up his mind. "Potter you're with Malfoy, Wesley your with Cragge."

"Professor are you sure this is a good idea." Salazar interrupted. "Shouldn't I work with the Potter boy again?"

"_Potter boy?_" Harry muttered to himself.

"Yes with Granger gone we have an even amount of students." He glared at the resurrected man, he hated the fact that Salazar would usually get what he wanted, but no! Not this time.

Salazar glared at the man but made no further protests. Snape continued to list of pairing before stopping and directing the rest of the class.

"I hope you all have noticed that I have split you up so each group has one Gryffindor and one Slytherin. There's a reason for this I want the Gryffindors to address the Slytherins as there betters." He smiled once again. "Split up into your pairs and begin."

"Potter" Draco laughed at the glaring boy as he crossed the room to his side.

"Malfoy" Harry's glare intensified at the dark gleeful expression in Draco's eyes.

"Now, now." Salazar tutted and glided to the two like oil on water. "Is that any way to address your betters Potter?"

"No _sir_." He was getting really sick of this. He had; had enough trouble dealing with these gits one at a time, together they were insufferable.

"So you _WERE _paying attention." Salazar said in patronizing tone. "Now prove it." He bent down and whispered into his ear.

Harry shuttered as Salazar's cold breath hit the back of his ear. It reminded him of the air in the 'chamber of secrets', still he could feel the heat rising in his face as he fought to keep it down.

"Well Potter what are you waiting for?" Salazar asked with a smirk on his face,

"Why do I have to start all the conversations?" Harry glared at him.

"Because someone of my status would never willingly start a conversation with someone like you, a filthy half breed." Malfoy said holding his head high

"What is with you and bloodlines. You sound like you're talking about a bunch if dogs."

"How dare you are comparing me to some filthy dog!" He barked. "I'm pure, not tainted with the blood of those disgusting muggels. But I wouldn't expect you to understand with your mud blood mother and friend."

"Take it back!" Harry growled.

"No." He smirked. "I don't think I will, the only thing worse than mud bloods are squibs like Filch."

"You foul git I'm really sick and tired of you." Harry said in a cold and emotionless voice.

"Why don't you do something about it then?" He smirked

"You know I think I will." Harry threw a punch, knocking him in the jaw and pushing him into another Gryffindor.

"Hey!" The disgruntled Gryffindor shouted he pushed Malfoy again and he fell to another Slytherin.

All chaos broke out as everyone started to fight, shouts and accusations filled the room followed by the sickening sound of flesh hitting flesh.

"Quite!" Snape yelled. His voice carried over and everyone turned to see the professor with scowl on his face and removing his wand from his throat. "You are acting like a bunch of animals. While I expect as much from you Gryffindors I expect more from you Slytherins. If you want to behave like wild beasts, you shall be treated like one. The next five quiditch matches are cancelled and you are all restricted to bread and water at dinner." He spoke in a low and dark voice, face becoming an odd shade of purple.

"But professor," Harry argued.

"And you, 100 points from Gryffindor for starting this fight! If you continue to argue I'll take another hundred. Dismissed!" He roared. Everyone filed quietly out the door, afraid of the anger radiating off of their professor.

"Wow mate I don't think I've ever seen the old bloke that mad before." Ron whispered once they were out the door.

"I know. Malfoy was just bugging me, more so than usual."

"What did he say?"

"He was insulting Hermione and... my mother," He whispered to the floor on the last part.

"I'm glad you swung at him. Come on lets go and find Hermione and make sure she's okay. She'll probably want to hear about this too."

"Yea lets go." Harry responded. The two boys raced down the hallway towards the common rooms looking for their lost friend.

XXXXXXXXXX

When the boys made it to the Gryffindor common room, they found Hermione sitting in a chair, chatting with Ginny. Both of the girls looked towards Ron and Harry as they entered into the common room.

"Um, Ginny and I were talking, and we have an idea on how to deal with Salazar."

An unexpected grin came across Ginny's face.

As Ginny began to explain, Hermione felt like getting to the point and interrupted her,

"We want you to put some truth serum in Salazar's pumpkin juice, Harry." Hermione said, before she could continue Ron pulled Harry aside,

"Hermione whats got into you lately? You've been acting so strange: are you trying to get us expelled or something?" Ron nearly yelled.

"There's something weird about all of this and I'm determined to get to the bottom of this. Why is Salazar, one of the founders of this school teaching at Hogwarts? What are his intentions? If we slip the truth serum we can ask him just that." Hermione explained.

"It sounds like a good idea and all but how would I be able to slip it into his drink without him and the rest of the Professor's from noticing."Harry sighed.  
>As the gang continued talking, the rest of the Gryffindors came in mumbling and groaning.<p>

"When do you want to try out the new trick?" A voice that sounded suspiciously like one of the Weasly twins spoke up nearby. At that instant, an idea sparked in Harry's mind.

"Hermione, do you have the potion?" Harry asked looking directly at the two distinctive heads of familiar red hair.

"Yes, but why? You just-"

"Give it to me!" He demanded, once it was in his hands he put it in his pocket.

Striding over to the plotting twins he tapped Fred on the shoulder. "Guys we have an idea to try and figure out what's going on around of here. We'll let you in on it if you tell me what kind of trick you two are planning."

The two brothers exchanged nods. At a silent incline of the head they both turned to face the smaller boy. "We Developed a new spell. We're going to start trapping kids in bubbles and they'll float up to the ceiling. They'll be stuck there until the spell wears off."

"Perfect. I need you to use that spell at dinner tonight outside the great hall as every ones coming in for dinner. I'm going to slip some truth potion into Salazar's drink. We're going to get him alone and ask him why he's here." Harry whispered, glancing around making sure no one else was listening.

"Sounds like fun." Fred grinned.

"Never thought of using the new spell when people are coming to dinner." George looped one arm around his twins shoulder.

"We'll be able to prank even more people this way, heck we might even be able to get a few teachers as well." Fred finished.

"Thanks guys. It's important that you start right after the drinks are served, before everyone gets there food."

"No problem Harry, we'll just go put some finishing touches on this and we'll be ready to go. See you at dinner then?" George started to quietly laugh at the idea of their prank.

"And you're going to keep us in the loop as well right?" Fred's smile disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "We want to know why that bloody git is here as well."

"Sure. I'll see you guys later then." Harry turned around, not waiting for a response, and made his way back to his friends.

"Plans set, there's going to be a commotion after drinks are served, you two need to further that along as much as you can. We need the teachers to get up and go check on it."

"What's going to happen?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see; Fred and George are going to cause a distraction."

"What are those two up to now? Mum's going to kill them if they get into trouble again and then she's going to kill me for not keeping them in line." Ron trembled at the imagined fury that was his mothers wrath.

"They have a new prank set up that should distract the teachers, you just need to help them make enough noise."

"You sure that's a good idea Harry? I mean those two tend to take things to the extremes." Hermione hinted with a bit of caution.

"Do you want this to get done or not? Besides it was your idea in the first place."

"Harry's right Hermione; do you have any better ideas?" Ron muttered.

"No but-"

"Then it's settled. I'll meet you guys at dinner I'm going to go take a nap, my heads been hurting since that fight with Malfoy." Harry rubbed his famous scar.

"Fine we'll see you at dinner." Hermione glanced to where his hand continued to rub. "Is it a normal headache or one of, you know, those kind of headaches?"

"It's just a normal headache. I'll see you guys later." And with that Harry departed, turning up the winding staircase to collapse into his bed, letting the darkness of sleep descend upon his tired form.

Thank you soooooooo much ** Miko-Chan**! You're a great help whenever I'm stuck (most of the time)

I hope you guys and girls enjoyed the chapter!


	8. Authors Sad Note

**Authors Note**

**Hello my readers, I'm not really sure if I'm going to keep working on this story. I really appreciate all the reviews and I'm sorry if I decide not to continue, I'll let you know in about a weeks time. Again, sorry...**

**Lord Kharl out**


	9. Authors Happy Note

**Authors Note**

**Hello to all of you guys and girls who have this on story alert, I have GREAT news! I have been thinking for a while and I have decided that I will continue this! Thank you very much Dem Bones, you had fantastic suggestions and I got re-inspired to write! So ja...I'm going to continue this :)**

**Lord Kharl**


	10. The plan in action!

**The Plan in Action**

* * *

><p>He woke up in a cold sweat. The silken covers clung to his body as he trembling got up.<p>

"What the heck was that all about." He muttered. It wasn't the first time he had had strange dreams like this, and he doubted it would be the last.

There was a tapping at his window and the wizard jumped. What the heck was Hedwig doing at his window? The sun was going down she should be getting ready to go to the great hall. Wait, going down? Dinner! he was going to miss it.

Jumping out of the cushy bed and avoiding tripping over his sheets he shuck his soaked shirt (try saying shuck his soaked shirt three times fast!). Grabbing a clean one from the trundle at the edge of his bed he began to put it down as he raced out the door and down the stairs.

The common room was nearly empty. Everyone was on their way to dinner or getting ready to go. He ran out the hole, slamming the portrait shut as he went. Barely paying heed to the indignant cry of the fat lady he raced down the moving stairs towards the great hall.

"Hey what's the big rush Harry?" One of the Weasly twins grabbed his arm and pulled him behind a great pillar.

"Gah!" He stumbled into the red head's grasp. "Don't do that!" He had to adjust his glasses before they fell off his nose.

"Well how else are we supposed to get your attention with you racing down the hall like fangs after you?" George shrugged.

"Whatever, are you guys ready? You have everything you need?"

"Yea. We worked out the final kinks in the spell, Lee's pissed off at us though." They shared a glanced and chuckled in remembrance.

"What did you do?"

"We tried the modified spell out on him. We just don't know anyway to get him down until the spell wears off."

"You two abuse him to much at times." Harry checked his watch. "Kay in about ten minutes people should be coming down for dinner. That's when you need to start."

"Don't worry young Harry." Fred ruffled Harry's hair. "We got the plan locked up all in here." He pointed to his head.

"And that's what worries me." He sighed. "Just don't get caught."

"Ai Ai Capitan." The twins saluted.

Harry rolled his eyes and moved past the arched entry way. There were already some kids here. Chatting with friends or finishing up some homework at the table. Moving to the Gryfindor table he saw a familiar head of bushy brown hair.

"Hermione." He waved his hand, trying to get her attention. Her head shot up from whatever he had been doing and she waved him over.

Jogging over to his usual spot he sat down by his studious friend. "Where's Ron?"

"He had to go get something from his room. It shouldn't take more than a minute or so." She fiddled with something in her pocket.

"Do you have the potion?" He lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Yes." She handed the swirling green fluid filled vial to Harry. "You don't have to use the entire thing. A couple of drops should do for the amount of time we need."

She bit her lower lip and her voice came out slightly hoarse. "Are you positive you want to do this Harry? I wasn't really thinking straight earlier I was just mad. You can get kicked out for this sort of thing."

"I understand. But we need to find out why he is really here. What is so dire that the professor had to bring back one of the founders? Besides can you stand another day of these stupid manners lessons?"

"Just be careful." She whispered quietly

"Hey guys." Ron plopped down on the other side of Harry.

"Hey Ron." Harry smiled. His partner in crime to the rescue. He was afraid if that conversation had gone on for much longer then Hermione would have started to cry.

"Just what was so important that you had to go back and retrieve Ron?" Hermione huffed, previous emotions forgotten as the new arrival appeared.

"Forgot my wand." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Are we almost ready to go?"

"Yea, just waiting for everyone to come down."

"Well shouldn't be to much longer then. There where a bunch of people coming after me." As soon as he finished his sentence yelling started out in the hallway.

"That sounds about right." Harry glanced at the teachers. Dumbledore and a couple of the other teachers were muttering and Snape and Salazar shot twin glares at the direction of the screams.

"What are those rowdy kids up to now." Salazar's growl could be heard throughout the great hall.

The screams were crescendoing in volume. More houses must have joined the fray.

"I'll go check it out." Professor Flitwick squeaked his volunteer.

He jumped out of his seat and waddled down the hallway, ready to give a reprimanding to all student involved. "Oh my! Who is responsible for this!" Could be heard after he disappeared from sight.

"Should I go check it out Albus?" Professor McGonagall whispered to the bearded man beside her.

"I would guess so. By the sounds of that yell I would assume the Weasly twins are up to something."

"What! No! Don't you come one step clo-" Professor Flitwicks voice broke off with a squeak.

"Oh dear." Professor Mcgonigold got up and shoot out of the dining area. "What have you done!" She yelled again out of sight.

The few students who were in the great hall were whispering among themselves before they to got up and went to investigate, bad idea!

"Fred Weasly!" The professors voice went up another octave.

Laughter filled the hall, he must have landed a hit on her as well.

"What is this?" Salazar sighed. "Incompetence all of you. Come with me we will nip this problem at the bud." The teachers grumbled but begrudgingly followed the founder.

"Stop this nonsense at once!The one who is responsible for this will step forward immediately for punishment."

"Quick Harry this is your chance." Ron pushed the green eyed boy away from the table.

"I know." He harshly whispered. "Go out and help your brothers." He directed before rushing with great leaps over to the head table.

Taking out the vile he let a few drops fall into Salazar's pumpkin juice. He was about to put the stopper back in when the vial slipped from his sweaty grasp. The bottle and its contents landed with a miniature splash into the goblet.

"Bloody hell." Harry moaned. Fishing the vial out of the drink he dried it of on his robes and tossed it into his pocket. Glancing around at the empty room he decided to join his friends out in the hallway.

"Oh boy." He whispered in aw at the chaos that filled the simple hallway.

Shining translucent bubbles completely covered the ceiling. Students and a few professors were pounding on the shiny walls. Fred and George were pouting as Snape held onto their shoulders with a bruising force. Salazar was lecturing the two, holding a twin pair of wands.

"You will not get these back until you can prove you know how to use magic properly. Now tell me, how do you get these people down?"

"We told you." Fred huffed. "You can't get them down. You have to wait for the spell to end."

Snape gave a harder squeeze.

"Ow!" George yelped. "For crying out loud, we're serious."

"Now Salazar, Snape. I believe these two are telling the truth. They are notorious tricksters but not liers." Dumbledore glanced at the ceiling and chuckled. "I think it shows a lot of talent to be able to whip up a spell like this. Why don't we confine them to their rooms for the rest of the night and figure out something for when the spell fails and everyone comes crashing down."

"Fine." Snape sneered. He pushed the boys away and snarled. "Get out of here and don't let me see you until class tomorrow."

"Right-e-o" the two boys chorused and ran off.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand from one of the folds of his pocket. Muttering a random incantation he waved his wand and the floor became a giant trampoline.

He turned to the Potter boy. "Come Harry why don't we go enjoy dinner. You two Hermione, Ron."

The two accused moved from behind a pillar, blushing. "Okay professor."

"Did you get it." Ron whispered once the teachers were out of hearing range.

"Yea. Come on guys we don't want to look suspicious." The three slowly walked back into the dining room.

It was such an odd sight. All this food and there was only the three of them. A few stragglers trickled in afterwords, confused expressions plastered on their faces. Some were out right laughing.

"So I guess Harry you're going to have to go to Professor Salazar in about three minutes, I checked his schedual he is going to be in his classroom. Don't forget what we need to ask him kay?" Hermione sighed as she told Harry, what they were doing was definatly a death wish.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks Miko-chan for your help on this chapter, I'll try to have the next chapter up by today, or tomorrow. Thanks for reading guys and girls!<strong>


	11. Hi it's me, the Author

Hello boys and girls, I will be uploading in about a week and a half because exams will be over! Thank you for your patience (for anyone that is waiting for a new chapter) and wish me luck with my chemistry exam and my math exam. I PROMISE I will upload at least two chapters after exams.


	12. Unexpected Help form both sides

**Chap 12 Unexpected Help**

Hello everyone, I'm back! How are you all doing? You all still studying for exams? 'cause that's what I'm doing! I have decided to put the chapter up, it's for me passing my exams first 4, I have 4 more to go, but here is the chapter you all have been (hopefully) waiting for!

Also I added a recap just so you know what happened in chapter 10 because it probably has been a long time that you guys and girls have read it.

Reminder: _Italics is the comunication with Voldemort and Harry through the head _and **Bold is Parsletongue, this time it will also include Salazar, if he talks with Harry and this will also imply with** Voldemort.

**_Recaps and memories_**

**Bold and underlined is a sort of time-skip**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap of chap 10<strong>_

_**"Harry, leave in three minutes of you want to catch Professor Salazar alone" Hermione sighed, what they were doing was definatly a death wish.**_

Harry found himself heading towards Professor Salazar's classroom/ bed chamber (class room in one part of the building the other part is his bed chamber)

Knock knock...

"I was sure the Professor was going to be here." Harry muttered to himself, his green eyes darting around the empty halls, looking for someone.

"Harry Potter! I thought I told you to resort. Why are you still in Gryffindor?" Voldemort's ghastly voice came out of no where, his voice held fury but you can tell that he was trying to supress the anger.

"Well you see there were complications because of Professor Salazar" Harry sheeplishly replied,

"Harry, how about you and I make a deal?" Voldemort's little talk had baffled Harry.

"What kind of deal are you talking about?" Harry questioned,

"If you stay two nights and two days with Slythern I'll help you with your Snape and Salazar problems. It will be easy to take care of Snape since he's a death eater, I'll think of a way with dealing with Salazar. What do you Think Harry?" Voldemort asked the teen Gryfindor,

"To be honest, that deal sounds good. Do the two days and nights start tomorrow? Also, what should I call you and would it be alright to tell my friends?" Harry asked, those where his only conditions.

"Yes you can tell your petty friends, the deal does start tomorrow so if I were you I'd go and get Slythern robes. Since you and I are allies for once you may call me Tom, Remeber Harry, I'm only helping you so that I can get rid of compotition, I don't want you thinking that I've gone soft on you." Voldemort statetd

"Got it, uhh, thanks Vold- Tom." Harry replied with excitment in his voice.

"Take care, Snape will be delt with tonight." Tom said and bid his 'good' night and his voice left Harry.

'Bloody hell! I can't believe what just happened' Harry was replaying the events that just happened between him and his bitter enemy. Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office and was about to knock.

"Come in my boy," Dumbledore's voice came from inside. Harry walked obediantly into Dumbledora's office, "My boy, what's wrong? You'r looking a little pale." Dumbledore commented and paced a little bit.

"Sir, I was wondering if you have a Slythern uniform and an empty dorm in the Slythern house." Harry asked, his voice getting hitched in his throat. When Harry looked at Dumbledore, he knew the man was shocked at his request."

"My boy whats the matter?" Harry could hear a trickle of sadness in the older man's voice.

Harry's mind started to race, what was he going to say now? "To-Voldemort said that if I didn't switch houses that he would do something bad, really bad to my friends. Sir I really don't want that to happen, but I'm only doing it for two days and two night." Harry stated, trying to compel the Professor in giving him the unifrom.

Dumbledore looked at Harry as if trying to figure the youth out. He knew that Harry was in some kind of trouble, but it must have been pretty bad is he; Harry asked to be transfered to Slytheren. "I can give you a uniform but having a dorm in Slytheren will be hard, you'll have to talk to the headhouse, Snape." Dumbledore sighed and walked over to a drawer, which Harry assumed that thats where the uniform was. Bingo! Harry was handed the Slytheren uniform, "Good luck Mr. Potter" Dumbledore whispered as he saw the boy leave.

'Sometimes I'm glad that I have a telapathic connection with the Dark Lord' Harry smiled at himself and headed towards Salazar's office once again. "Malfoy is going to freak" Harry laughed and was about to knock on the door, 'till he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

"What are you doing out here Potter?" Snape! Harry looked åt the man, "I hear that you'll be joining us in Slytheren starting tomorrow. Is that correct?" Snape asked with a scowl on his face,

"Y-yes sir," Harry muttered and just stood there awkwardly, 'Is he going to say something?' Harry winced while he was waiting for Professor Snape to say something more.

"You will be staying with Draco." Snape stated with an evil smile plastered on his face. 'Well at least that parts taken care of' Harry muttered to himself.

"Sir, do you know where Professor Salazar is?" Harry asked hesitantly, hoping the Professor would say no.

"Yes, but you should not disturb him, he has...ah, a headache." Snape spoke lowly, and watch Harry as if waiting for him to leave. Harry stood his ground and finally watched as Professor Snape walked away. Harry had ignored what the Professor said and went inside the classroom and finally walking up the stairs that lead to Salazar's bed chamber. The door was closed so Harry put his head to the door to see if he could hear what was going on inside.

...nothing...

Harry hesitantly rose his hand to knock on the door,  
>Knock, knock, knock...<p>

"Who is it?" The voice that came from behind the door was not what Harry was expecting, the Professor didn't sound well, his voice was laced up with more hate and regret. This was the first time Harry had heard it, this sad.

"IT's , Professor." Harry stated with a gentle tone.

"What do you want boy? You here to give me crap or you just here to make fun of me because of..." Harry could hear soft sniffing from inside.

"N-no Sir, I just wanted help on the homework you had given, I don't understand it." Harry lied, but something inside him knew that he shouldn't take advantage of the Professor in this kind of state.

"Come in then," Professor Salazar whispered loud enough for Harry to hear. As the door swung open Harry saw the mess that surrounded the Professor's room.

"Sir, are you alright?" Harry knew that he would be getting the truth out when he asked.

"No..." The older man just sat on the ground, his eyes drained of life, his skin as pale as a ghost. This was not the same man that Harry had a grudge against.

"Sir, what happened, if you don't mind me asking?" Harry choked out, how could this happen in just a few minutes? One minute at dinner he was fine and the next he was a total mess.

"I...I'm sorry for what I've done Potter. Please just stop, I can't take this anymore, just stop." The first part of what Salazar said made sense but the second part didn't. Who was the Professor talking to?

"Sir, It's okay that was in the past." Harry stated, he hated seing the Professor in this kind of state, it didn't fit; Salazar Slytheren sitting on the floor, his majestic form gone, replaced with sorrow. Looking at the Professor brought tears to his eyes. "Sir, come on lets get you cleaned up," Harry smiled, Salazar slowly raised his head, deep forest green eyes met the youth's eyes.

The older (much) older man nodded solomnly and let Harry help him up.

"Sir, I'll clean up the mess, you should rest okay?" Harry said and hoped for the best.

"kay, but after you're done cleaning up...can you stay with me?" The Professor mumbled. What the Professor had said baffled Harry, but reliazing he wanted company Harry smiled and nodded 'yes.'

_"Harry, what are you doing helping him? I thought you wanted the man to be delt with?"_ The angry voice of Voldemort came, it chilled Harry right down to the spine.

_"What did you do to him? This is not what I mean at all!"_ Harry yelled inside his head to the dark lord.

_"Oh hush up boy, I didn't do this to him!"_ Tom exclaimed I his defense.

_"If it wasn't you then who did it?"_ Harry asked, he had a hunch but was not going to say anything yet.

_"If you're asking me, I would say Severus."_ Tom spoke out Harry's hunch.

_"Don't hurt the Professor okay Tom?"_ Harry sort of pleaded.

_"Fine, but hurry up and finish what you're doing."_ That was the last thing that Voldemort had said to Harry that evening.

"Potter what work do you you need help with?" Salazar asked, his voice better than before and his appearence looked more like how Harry was used to seeing the man. Then the Professor looked at Harry in a 'what are you doing' way.

'Could it have been the Vertaserum?' Harry thought but shuck his head slightly. 'No, it couldn't.' He replied to his thoughts. "Uhhhh, it was about...um...Sorry Sir, I must have forgotten." Harry quickly said and ducked down picking up some more papers.

"Potter, please fill me in and tell me why you are in my bed chamber and why is my room trashed?" Busted was the only word that came to Harry's mind, but why was the Professor like this? It was as if he had a personalty change.

"You see I had come here to ask...for help, but when I came in the room it was messy and so I offered to-"

"That's enough, but since you're here why don't I give you a lesson to refresh your memory for tomorrows class?" Salazar sighed and started to pick up the mess in his room.

"I really ought to get back to my room Sir." Harry stated and headed for the door, which was quickly shut and locked by Salazar.

"Take a seat over there Potter," The Professor said and conjured up a table, a chair, parchement, quil and ink. There was no way for Harry to get out of this, but as Harry's mind wandered off he was brought to the first time he had the punishment with the Professor. Immeditly his face flushed a dark red colour at the remeberance.

"Are you paying attention?" Salzar almost yelled, his face turned into a distaned look.

"Yes Sir!" He quickly replied,

"Then please enlighten me and repeat what I told you!" Salazar said in triumph and crossed his arms knowing that Harry just lied about paying attention.

"Uhhhh, you said something about the...um...the...defence...errr the...magic and-" Harry looked away guiltaly, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, sir." Harry hung his head down so the founder wouldn't see the blush of embaresment on his face.

"Harry look at me," Salazar whispered to the teen. When Harry didn't look up Salazar strided over to the boy and forced his head up, when Salazar's hand had grabbed Harry's jaw, the teenager's heart started racing. It was like...no, this was different, the Professor was angry, his green eyes peirced right through the younger one's eyes. "Number one rule of duiling is never taking your eyes off of your opponenet! Potter you will get killed if you don't look at your enemy. When you look at your oponent you'll get a sense of what he or she will do. Do you understand?" Salazar asked, his voice washing over Harry.

"Yes Sir" Harry responded quitly.

"I'm not sure you do, but please try to. One very important question, how many spells do you know that will help you in battle?" Salazar asked,

"I'm not really sure, but why are you asking?" Harry asked, he was still looking up at the Professor who still held on to his chin. 'Only a few more inches and our lips would connect,' Harry thought, or so he thought that he thought in his head.

"Indead you're right about the few inches, but that won't happen," Salazar said with a smile on his face, his green eyes filled with a sparkle. "Tomorrow the defence against dark arts will be holding a duel for students, all classes can watch. I want you to be on top of your game okay?" Harry knew the Professor was just worried.

"Y-yes sir," Harry stuttered and then remebered what Hermione and Ron had told him to ask. "Sir, why are you back? What purpose do you have here in our time?" Harry braced himself for the answer,

"Why do you ask that kind of question? Do you want to get rid of me that badly?" His voice sounded hurt but Harry wasn't to sure because of the Professor's face didn't show any traces of sadness, just curiosity. The only thing curiose to Harry was why the Professor hadn't answered the question, he should have been under the influnce of the truth serum. His face held shock which made Salazar grin.

"Whats the matter Potter, cat got your tongue?" Salazar laughed, (AN: I KNOW THAT SALAZAR IS STILL HOLDING HARRY'S CHIN, THERE IS A REASON FOR THAT.)

"Nothing's wrong," Harry quitly sighed and tried to look away but his head was held fast in place,

"Remeber, just a few inches a part." Salazar respoke what Harry had said aloud, his face coming closer to Harry's 'This is it!' Harry's head screamed, his cheeks turned red from blushing. "Just kidding Potter, no need to get excited, but I do have some exciting news, the manner lessons will be announced over, the team that won will have 50 points." Salazar announced. "Also you should get rested up for tomorrow." The Professor stated and let go of Harry's chin and unlocked the door, as Harry stood up to leave Salazar grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him in, giving the boy a quick kiss on the lips which earned him a push from Harry saying 'let me go you creep.' (AN: WHICH WE ALL KNOW IS NOT TRUE IN MY FANFIC!) Salazar chuckled and let Harry go. Harry headed to his dorm.

**With Ron and Hermione at the dorm**

Hermione and Ron paced back and forth waiting for Harry to return, it had already been about four hours since he had left to go talk with Professor Salazar. The two teens heard someone at the entrance of the portrait,

"It must be Harry," Hermione announced and went to the entrance...and in came Harry Potter. "Oh Harry, how did it go?" Hermione asked, worried.

"Well actually, not at all as I- we had planned. You see there was an interesting developmeny between me and-"

"Bloody hell Harry what happened? You've been gone like for forever!" Ron exclaimed interupting Harry.

"Continue Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You see Voldemort has offered his help...I accepted and I have to stay with Slytheren for two days and two nights." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"What kind of help did He offer?" Ron asked, afraid of the answer.

"He'll be taking care of Salazar and he already took care of Snape." Harry replied, knowing that Hermione would probably ask once again for the information on Salazar.

"Harry what happened with the Professor though?" Hermione pressed, waiting for the information.

"S-sorry I couldn't ask him, he was ha-not there acutally." Harry caught himself, he didn't want to give away the what the Professor had said. Hermione let out a sigh and stood up,

"Harry, you should learn to lie better! But for now we need to get some rest before we drop dead" Hermione yawned and headed towards the girls dormitory. "'Night Ron, 'night Harry." Hermione said and disappeared.

"'Night Hermione." Both Ron and Harry said in unison. When Hermione had disappeared out of site, Ron looked over to Harry who was still starring at the door.

"Come on Harry, we got classes tomorrow-wouldn't want you to be sleeping in D.A.D.A would we?" Ron teased and ran to there dorm and went into the bed.

* * *

><p>Alright, here are some shout-outs<p>

**dem bones: Thanks a bunch for the ideas, I have decided to take parts of the ideas that you put up for me! So thanks a lot!**

**kitsune's miko: Miko-chan, thanks for your help, you're almost always there when I have a writers block and you know how to definalty help some one out! Thanks Miko-chan!  
><strong>

**Magician of Khemet: I hope I can make you laugh again in the future with my writing.**

**joan harden: Thanks, I'm doing my best on the exams!**

**Everyone else who reviewed: Thank you all, it means a lot that you guys and girls are taking time to read my stories and reviewing even if it's saying 'upload' or 'great job' those kinds of things. I'm really glad! Please keep reviewing **

**To sum all the shout-outs up, I REALLY appreciated the things that you guys and or girls have said (written) to me. You all have helped me continue with my writing and you all will see more of my writings! So once again, thanks!**

Sorry if the chapter was crap, remember **REVIEWS ARE _VERY VERY _WELCOME, I'M EXPECTING THEM!**

**Lord Kharl out**


	13. ReadySetDuel Part I

**Ready…Set…Duel Part I**

**Hello people! Sorry for the really long wait I've started working and it really takes up a lot of time but it's fun…so ja enjoy! I just remembered people who don't like boy x boy, there really is no need to state that out in reviews. You guys and girls are familiar with the saying "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it." That only applies to the boy x boy situation really. Sorry I just had to put that part out, so **_**now **_**enjoy!**

_Harry's dreams and day-dreams._

Harry went to his side and quickly changed into his night wear, he let out a yawn and caught a glimpse of Ron getting ready to go to sleep but doing a quick check to make sure that there were no spiders around. Harry chuckled at the routine the boy had and got into bed, it felt weird though for Harry, his thoughts drifted off to Salazar; what was he doing now? Was he thinking of Harry? Harry just sighed and rolled onto his side, his bed creaking as he proceeded to move around.

"Pssss, Harry you awake?" It was Ron, Harry waved his hand showing that he was.

"Do you know what we're doing tomorrow?" Ron whispered to the raven haired boy who let out another sigh.

"Ya, the Professor said that we'll be dueling. It kind of reminds you of the time when we were younger and we had that little dueling session that didn't go so well." Harry laughed at the recalled thought along with his best friend.

"Kay, well g'night mate" Ron whispered once again and shifted a few times before getting comfortable and going to sleep, snoring was the only indicator that he had passed away to the dream land.

''That was faster than I thought." Harry whispered to himself and he to went to sleep.

_Harry was walking down the corridor of the D.A.D.A class room till he ran into Professor Salazar, who looked at him with curiosity. _

"_Potter what's wrong? Are you scared of dueling?" Salazar called out with an evil smirk on his face making Harry hiss at him. Harry just stared at the founder, a few seconds later he was enveloped into a green and silver smoke._

"_Harry Potter….Ahhhh….I can sense…..fear from…..you…..What seems…to be…..the problem?" Harry spun around only to come face to face with Voldemort, but not. This Voldemort was paler then usual and he was gasping for air as he spoke, which creeped Harry out more than usual._

"_What happened to you Voldemort?" Harry asked with hesitation._

"_It's simple…I'm just…growing weak….as time…passes." He whispered, Salazar all forgotten of. "I have a…favour to…ask you….for tomorrows…duel use…..the spell…sectemsempra on…a Slytheren." Voldemort's voice echoed through and finally resided away._

"_Harry, wake up." A voice was breaking through Harry's dream barrier._

"Harry come on mate, class is going to start in 5 minutes!" It was Ron's voice,

"Bloody Hell, I over slept. What about breakfast?" Harry asked as he quickly rubbed his eyes getting the sleep out.

"Over, there isn't enough time." Ron said and started to head out towards the class room as soon as Harry pulled his uniform on.

"Lets run for it, were not going to make it at this rate!" Harry exclaimed and both boys started running towards the D.A.D.A classroom.

Harry was to concentrated in his thoughts that he didn't notice that they were at the door way of the class, that had been opened right at that moment by Salazar who was also very busy in his thoughts that he didn't see Harry running. Both of them crashed into each other with a bang and where out cold on the ground. The first one to recover to his senses was Professor Salazar who didn't know it was Harry.

"Watch were you're going air-head!" The teacher hissed out and got up, he looked upon the student who ran into him and smiled inside. "Potter!" He exclaimed waking the boy.

"I'm sooooo sorry Sir!" Harry exclaimed and jumped to his feat bowing to the Professor.

"No need, what has happened has happened." Salazar swatted his hand in a 'no need' way, inwardly Harry was happy.

"Alright class, let's all go to the Great Hall for the duel!" Salazar cried out and led his class out towards the Great Hall.

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. Lets see, I'm going to try to wrap this story up in a few more chapters and I'm then going to finish the Dragon Knights one. Along the Dragon Knights one I'm going to upload the Naruto one for people who are reading it, there will be a poll up soon so please for people reading 'Angel' by Lord Kharl (me) please check it out, I'll give more information about the poll in the story. **

**Lord Kharl out**


	14. Final Part of Duel

The Duel

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the very very late upload! Well in any case, please read and review! Also enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Everyone shuffled into the great hall where they were greeted by the Professors and the other houses clapping. Ron looked over to Harry who was eying Professor Snape, "Whats wrong mate?" Ron whispered to Harry who leaned over to him.<p>

"Does Professor Snape look like he's in pain to you Ron?" Harry whispered back to the ginger who frowned and looked at the greasy haired man then just shook his head.

"Nah, he looks fine. Why do you ask?" Ron muttered back while Salazar had started explaining the rules, the man's eyes turned on him scowling at him.

"And Mr. Weasly is there something you would like to share with everyone else?" Professor Salazar asked and saw Harry mutter busted to him. A smile came across the Slytherin's lips, "Potter what was I saying just now?" Salazar said sharply causing the boy to flinch at getting caught.

"You uh…." Harry stopped to think for a moment,

"Cat got your tongue Potter?" Draco snivelled and laughed with his two goons.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry sneered and glared at the blonde who got on edge pretty quickly.

Salazar stared at the two boys going at it 'Will they ever learn?' he thought to himself but not doing anything to break up the little quarrel. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dumbledore with a slight frown on his face, not that Salazar cared. "Alright everyone settle down, Potter, Malfoy." He called out, gaining everyone's attention. "After the duels are over there will be some big news that I know for a fact you will be happy with. Now the first two duellist come up when I call your name." Salazar said, his voice rising up a little. "Ron Weasly and Peter Fletcher come on up." He called aloud; Ron visibly froze and started telling himself that he would be fine.

"You'll be fine Ron, get up there!" Harry along with Hermione encouraged. (Oh my goodness I totally forgot about her for a second! I feel so bad!) "How bad do you think he'll lose?" Fred asked as he came up behind the two Gryffindors. "20 pounds that Ron will lose," He whispered,

"Nah, I think he'll win." Harry whispered back and watched the two get in there positions.

Salazar looked at the two and asked if they were ready, he got nods from both sides and then the commenced their attacks.

Flashes of lights were thrown between the two and the hall was filed with the two boys voices as they shouted out spells at each other, defending and attacking each other.

"Stupefy!" Ron shouted and won the battle against Peter.

"Told you!" grinned Harry and was slipped the 20 pound, they saw Salazar looking at them with a knowing grin. Everyone waited for the next pair.

.

_Everyone has almost finished  
><em>

.

"Well then, Draco and Potter" Professor Dumbledore said and heard some gasps, some yea's, 'go get e'm Potter's 'bring him down Draco!'s

"A very good idea indeed headmaster," Salazar said and called the two boys up.

"Well then on my ma-"

"Ready Potter?" Draco teased, not caring what the Professor was saying.

"Anytime loser, or are you just going to summon a bigger snake to try and take me down?" Harry taunted back, also not caring about Salazar.

"Boy's listen!" the Slytherin said but the two boys were to engaged to actually hear him.

"Age before beauty Potter!" Draco sneered and saw a wicked smile on Harry's face,

"Thank you kind sir!" Harry teased once again, remembering the lessons about manners and in a flash the two were off, shouting spells at one another but all of a sudden it got quit but none the less they were still casting spells at each other. Many of the students gasped as they realized that the Malfoy and Potter boy s could do silent magic.

After three minutes into the match it started getting out of hand and the great hall thrown into chaos as each spell was deflected onto something else or totally missed the target. The Professors had gotten the students besides Harry and Malfoy to a safe distance to watch.

The Great Hall was filled with multitudes of colour that would be bounced back or dodged by other colours. Everyone watched in fascination as Harry and Draco dueled. They were both good!

"***RICTUSEMPRA!***" both shouted and the two stopped as they were hit with the charm, low murmurs went up in the hall finally crescendoing to shouts, both the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's wanted to know what happened and what kind of spell or whatever it was used…after a few more seconds of the two duelist being silent it was broken with a loud laugh. Everyone looked confused as the two doubled over still laughing and clutching there stomachs,

"Your bloody fault!" Draco laughed out,

"Haha, that's funny, I thought you were the one who also used the same charm as me!" Harry laughed out, at this stage both boys had tears streaming down their faces.

"Professor, if we don't do something I think they'll die." Hermione stated as she saw the two start losing air and trying to inhale but without success.

"I suppose we should do something." Salazar said to himself and murmured something under his breath and pointed his wand at the two laughing boys, in an instant they stopped and laughing and were gasping for air. "There is no winner for this duel, there is a tie" Salazar announced and there were many disapproving voices.

"Silence! Now for a short announcement before I send you off, the manner lessons are over all classes will resume as to how they were starting tomorrow and there is a quidditch " shouting and clapping ran through out the whole dinning hall. Snape didn't look all that thrilled with the change. Salazar just smirked at the students and turned his attention onto Harry who semi-smiled at him. "Both of you did well, get back to your respective school-mates." He said to the two that had already started glaring each other down.

"But Professor there has to be a winner! We can't just leave it at a tie!" Draco cried out, Salazar turned towards him freezing him to the spot with his death glare.

"Well if there was a winner it would be Potter, he doesn't whine like a certain Malfoy!" Salazar spat and mumbled something about Draco being a disgrace to the Slytherin House.

Harry got up and bowed his head to Salazar before he left to join his friends that were smiling at him.  
>Hermione congratulated him while Ron asked about the thing that his brothers had given Harry, he just smiled confusing Ron even more. "<br>"Ron just drop it, it doesn't matter anymore." Hermione said rolling her eyes at Ron's protest.

"Well then, thank you Professor Salazar for setting up this nice show before dinner, everyone please go refresh yourselves and get ready for dinner!" Dumbledore said and watched the students cry out in joy, packing the entrance to the Great Hall.

Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly rushed through the crowd and started heading to there dorms and getting ready for dinner but mostly looking forward to the change back!

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took a while...a really long while! I hope you guys and girls enjoyed it : )<br>**

**I have a special notice for XxxDarkLoversxxX, I want to thank you for actually reminding me that I had this story and thanks for actaully reviewing telling me to update! (I would have forgotten all about it) so once again thank you very much!**

_*Rictusempra, charm and it tickles your opponent*_ _  
><em>


	15. Chapter 15

Do you guys and girls really want more chapters? I'm really not sure whether to keep writing this fic...let me know and if you guys and girls still want it I'll keep updating (since I'm finally on summer vacation)

**Lord Kharl out...**


End file.
